Non-volatile memory (NVM) such as Nand Flash NVM have die lithographies that continue to shrink with each generation. As a result, power consumption of the NVM increases along with its corresponding increase in storage density. Electronic systems that use such NVMs need to be able to adequately meet the increased power demands. For example, a power management unit of the electronic system needs to supply the minimum quantity of power required by the NVM. However, due to variances in manufacturing processes of NVMs, the power consumption of the NVMs may vary from one NVM to another. For example, one NVM may consume more power than that which can be supplied by the power management unit. Thus, if this NVM is incorporated into the electronic system, the system may experience a failure when the NVM attempts to pull more power than can be supplied.